Aroma a seguridad
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. "El tocador roto en su cuarto aún huele a su perfume... a veces entro sin que nadie me vea, abro todos los cajones y me acuesto en el piso, cierro los ojos y solo la huelo." La nueva casa de Kurt ya no tiene el aroma de su madre.


**AROMA DE SEGURIDAD**

**Disclaimer:** La idea original de la historia pertenece a **Phantom of a Rose**, Glee es propiedad de FOX y lo único de lo que puedo darme crédito es la traducción.

**Nota de la autora:** Una idea que se me vino esta mañana. Estaba pensando en lo que debió haber sentido Kurt cuando se mudó de a casa en la que había vivido prácticamente toda su vida, luego pensé en el tocador roto del que le contó a Fin en "Balada". Esta es la frase:

Kurt: "Mi padre es igual. Mi mamá murió hace diez años y él aún tiene su cepillo de dientes junto al lavabo del baño. El tocador roto que está en su cuarto aún huele a su perfume. Sé que es estúpido pero a veces entro sin que me vea, abro todos los cajones y me acuesto en el piso, cierro los ojos y solo la huelo."

Finn: "No es estúpido."

Así que comencé a escribir y esto es lo que salió. Espero les guste.

**Nota de la traductora**: Las frases de Kurt y Finn que menciona pueden o no ser iguales a las que dicen en la serie. El asunto es que las traduje directamente de lo que ella puso en el fic original, no fui a checarlo. Primero, porque sólo tengo la serie en inglés y no sé como lo dicen en español (la versión subtitulada y la doblada a veces tienen variaciones) y segundo, porque le presté los DVDs a una amiga y no los tengo XD

* * *

><p>Kurt esperó diez minutos después de que escuchó a Finn salir de la casa antes de salir de su habitación. Era tiempo suficiente por si Finn regresaba a buscar sus llaves, billetera o cualquier otra cosa que hubiera olvidado.<p>

Su nueva casa estaba en completo silencio. Incluso después de haber vivido ahí por varios meses, Kurt aún no sabía si era realmente… suya. Kurt abrió la puerta de su habitación y caminó despacio por el pasillo, cuidando de no hacer ruido y de manera cautelosa, a pesar de estar solo en la enorme casa.

Al final del pasillo y a la derecha, a un lado de la habitación de Finn, estaba el cuarto de huéspedes. Había una cama de tamaño matrimonial, todo estaba decorado de acuerdo a los estándares de Kurt, y un tocador roto en la esquina, con la madera raspada y aclarada por el paso de los años.

Kurt abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente, fijando intencionalmente la mirada en el tocador. Respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos y recordando cuando eran una familia de cuatro recién formada y se habían mudado a aquella casa.

—_Papá, ¿a dónde llevan el tocador de mamá? — preguntó Kurt mientras dos hombres subían el tocador por las escaleras y lo llevaban en dirección opuesta a la habitación principal. — ¡Con cuidado! — le siseó a uno de los hombres mientras dejaban el tocador en el suelo de lo que ahora era el nuevo cuarto de huéspedes._

—_Kurt — dijo Burt con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró y le pidió a los hombres que siguieran metiendo los muebles a la casa y que iría a supervisar en un momento. Los hombres se fueron, dejando a Kurt y Burt solos en la habitación. — He estado pensando acerca de esto, Kurt — dijo Burt, paseando su mano sobre la madera gastada del tocador. — Es sólo que no creo que sea apropiado ponerlo en la habitación de Carole y mía._

—_Es el tocador de mamá — dijo Kurt, mirando la pieza de madera con ojos llorosos._

—_Exacto, Kurt — dijo Burt, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Kurt. — Este tocador fue la primera cosa que tu mamá y yo compramos estando juntos como una pareja casada. En alguna tienda de antigüedades. Amo a tu mamá y siempre lo haré, pero no puedo tener este tocador en la habitación con mi nueva esposa y compartirlo, muchacho. Necesito… seguir adelante._

—_Te refieres a olvidarla — dijo Kurt con un tono de amargura._

—_No olvidarla — dijo Burt con firmeza. — Nunca la voy a olvidar. Pero Carole y yo necesitamos construir una nueva vida, una que esté basada en nosotros mismos. Es por eso que Carole le permitió a Finn tener la silla de su padre en su habitación, no en la sala, y por qué, en un rato, Carole y yo iremos a buscar un nuevo tocador._

_Kurt fijó la mirada en la alfombra. A pesar de saber que su papá estaba en lo cierto, que era obvio que nunca olvidaría a su mamá, aún así dolía._

—_¿Estás bien, muchacho? — preguntó Burt después de un momento. Kurt asintió y murmuró algo acerca de haber entendido la situación y que debería ir a revisar que los hombres de la mudanza no rompieran nada. — Vale — dijo Burt, vacilante, mientras daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación._

Después de haber decorado el cuarto de huéspedes un par de días después de la mudanza, Kurt no había vuelto entrar.

Pero después de todo lo que había pasado últimamente, Kurt necesitaba a su mamá. Había sólo una forma en la que Kurt se sentía cerca de su mamá, realmente cerca, y era el olerla de nuevo.

Kurt dio un par de zancadas hacia el tocador. Se inclinó sobre él abrió todos los cajones, los cuales estaban llenos de sábanas y toallas nuevas. Finalmente, se sentó en el piso, dejando un par de centímetros por el frente del tocador y se acostó, cerró los ojos e inhaló.

Y volvió a inhalar.

Y una vez más.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe. Sintió el pánico que se acumulaba en su pecho.

¿Por qué no podía oler _nada_?

Kurt se incorporó de inmediato, inclinándose sobre el cajón más cercano y oliéndolo. Podía oler algo ahí, de manera muy ligera. Si Kurt cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que podía oler el perfume que su mamá usaba… pero no podía recordarlo. Ese recuerdo se había ido.

Sin quererlo, le salió un sollozo del pecho. Quizá no era el tocador el que olía como su madre. Era la casa. La alfombra y los muros y el mismo aire. Había sido el único lugar donde Kurt había vivido y el único donde convivió con su madre.

Ahora ya no estaba. Vendida a una nueva y joven familia. Kurt había visto al bebé de la pareja cuando fueron a firmar el contrato de venta.

Kurt se acomodó de nuevo sobre la alfombra, con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. Trató de aferrarse a ese recuerdo y al aroma de su madre. Era una mezcla entre jazmín y brisa marina.

El recuerdo trató de envolverlo, pero ya no estaba ahí. No de la misma manera que antes, cuando Kurt se acostaba frente al mismo tocador en la habitación en su vieja casa.

Kurt extrañaba su casa, pero más que nada, extrañaba a su mamá.

* * *

><p>—Kurt — una voz lo despertó. Sintió una mano que lo sacudía con gentileza. — Kurt — repitió la voz, haciendo que los ojos de Kurt se abrieran.<p>

Por encima de él estaba Blaine, no frunciendo el ceño precisamente, pero tampoco sonriendo. — ¿Porqué estás durmiendo en el suelo del cuarto de huéspedes? — preguntó.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Kurt, con la boca seca. Se pasó la lengua sobre los labios.

Blaine levantó una ceja. Kurt notó que se había sentado junto a él en el suelo. — Me dijiste que viniera a las cuatro. Toqué la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie contestó. Te mandé mensajes al celular, pero tampoco contestaste. Al final busqué la llave de repuesto de la que me habías contado. Entré. Te encontré aquí. Y otra vez… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Kurt se acomodó de lado, aún no quería levantarse. — Es algo estúpido — murmuró, sin mirar a Blaine.

La mano de Blaine buscó la de Kurt y la sostuvo. — Inténtalo — dijo con una risita.

Así que Kurt le dijo a Blaine como es que solía sentarse en el suelo y oler el perfume de su mamá que desprendía el tocador, usualmente cuando estaba solo. — No lo había hecho desde hace meses — dijo Kurt en voz baja. — Pero yo sólo… Me sentía tan… Sólo quiero a mi mamá. A pesar de que las cosas han mejorado últimamente, la necesito — los ojos de Kurt se posaron sobre los de Blaine. — Aunque sea sólo… para contarle sobre ti.

Blaine sonrió, inclinándose para acomodar el cabello de Kurt que se le había ido a la cara. Kurt aceptó el reconfortante gesto con un suspiro. Sólo pocas personas podían tocar el cabello de Kurt y, recientemente, Blaine se había convertido en una de ellas. — No creo que eso sea estúpido — dijo Blaine con gentileza. — Es sólo… la forma en la que te conectas con ella. Y es un honor que quieras contarle a tu mamá acerca de mi.

—Pero ya no funciona — intervino Kurt. — Ya no puedo olerla. No sé porqué… tal vez era el viejo cuarto de mi papá y no el tocador… pero ya no puedo olerla. No puedo… — Kurt ya no sabía qué decir.

—¿No te sientes cerca de ella si no la hueles? — preguntó Blaine y Kurt asintió. — Aún puedes estar con ella sin tener que olerla, Kurt — Kurt le lanzó una mirada de escepticismo. Blaine suspiro y estiró las piernas, apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos y acostándose a un lado de Kurt. Blaine abrió los brazos y Kurt se acercó hacia él al instante, dejando que los brazos de Blaine lo rodearan. —Cierra tus ojos — dijo Blaine suavemente, Kurt obedeció.

Estuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos antes de que Blaine hablara de nuevo. — Piensa en ella, Kurt — dijo Blaine. — Su cabello, sus ojos, su aroma. Piensa en cómo te hacía sentir y deja que ese sentimiento te llene.

Las imágenes aparecieron antes de lo que Kurt se lo esperaba. Recordaba lo hermosa que era y cómo lo abrazaba y se reía con él antes de arroparlo para que durmiera. Lo cálida que era cuando lo abrazaba, igual que Blaine en ese instante.

—Señora Hummel — dijo Blaine de repente, casi haciendo que Kurt abriera los ojos por la sorpresa. — Soy Blaine Anderson — continuó. — Soy el novio de su hijo y siempre quise conocerla. La manera en la que Kurt habla de usted… bueno, sé cuánto la respeta y la ama. También sé que no mentía cuando dijo lo que hermosa que era, por dentro y por fuera.

Kurt atrajo a Blaine hacia si, su rostro estaba enterrado en la camisa de Blaine. A pesar de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, los sentía llenos de lágrimas. Kurt nunca pensó que Blaine…

—¿De verdad quisieras conocerla? — preguntó.

—¿A tu mamá? ¿A la mujer que hizo que te convirtieras en el chico al que amo? — preguntó Blaine, rozando con sus labios el oído de Kurt, haciéndolo sentir escalofríos. — Claro. Quiero agradecerle por ti.

Kurt se quedó en silencio por un momento, tratando de… asimilar todo aquello.

—Mamá — dijo Kurt con voz temblorosa. — Éste es Blaine. Él es mi novio y… lo amo — Kurt pasó saliva, apretando sus párpados tanto que era casi doloroso. Podía verla, en la parte interna de sus párpados, tan hermosa como en el último día que Kurt la vio. — Y sé que tú también lo amarías.

Uno de los brazos de Blaine se separó de Kurt por un momento para llevar su mano hacia la barbilla e Kurt. Blaine acercó sus labios a los de Kurt, besándolo con suavidad.

—Gracias — murmuró Kurt contra sus labios.

—Siempre vas a recordar a tu mamá, Kurt — respondió Blaine. — No necesitas su aroma para sentirte cerca de ella.

Kurt volvió a pasar saliva y abrió los ojos. — Trataré de recordar eso — los ojos de Blaine se abrieron, fijó su mirada en Kurt y lo besó de nuevo.

Kurt descansó su mejilla sobre el pecho de Blaine. Ambos chicos se quedaron ahí acostados por un par de minutos más, saboreando el momento. Kurt respiró profundo y pudo reconocerlo.

Blaine siempre olía igual. En los meses que Kurt llevaba de conocerlo, no había cambiado su colonia ni una vez, a pesar de que Kurt sabía que Blaine no usaba mucha colonia en realidad. Quizá se ponía sólo un poco en las mañanas. Pero se convertía en un aroma que era tan perfectamente… como Blaine.

Kurt inhaló, respirando ese aroma. Vagamente recordó haberla olido el primer día que conoció a Blaine, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Dalton, y una segunda vez cuando Blaine se sentó a su lado en las viejas escaleras de McKinley.

El aroma acompañó a Blaine después de eso, cada vez que Kurt lo veía y se acercaba lo suficiente como para olerlo. Ese aroma comenzó a mezclarse con el del café y Kurt no se dio cuenta, pero ese aroma se había convertido en el aroma del confort y la seguridad. Cada vez que ese olor estaba con él, no podía pasar nada malo porque significaba que… Blaine estaba ahí, con los brazos listos para rodearlo y ofreciéndole una taza de café caliente con una sonrisa.

Kurt acercó más a su novio, dejando que el aroma de Blaine lo embargara por completo. Cerró los ojos pensó en cómo el aromad de su madre lo rodeaba de la misma manera durante sus abrazos. De alguna manera sentía lo mismo, porque era el aroma del confort y la seguridad… pero también era diferente. Porque ese era Blaine. No su mamá y no el abrazo de una madre. Era el abrazo de otro ser humano que lo amaba.

Puede que Kurt hubiera perdido el aroma de su madre, pero su recuerdo siempre viviría. Aún estaba el tocador roto, cada que lo viera Kurt recordaría cómo los accesorios de su mamá estaban regados encima, y las fotografías y los propios recuerdos de Kurt.

Ahora, sin embargo, Kurt tenía otro aroma al cual adherirse. Uno que, por ahora, no se iría a ningún lado.

Kurt estaba seguro de que Blaine se había dado cuenta de que inhalaba su aroma, pero él no dijo nada. Sólo sostuvo a Kurt aún más cerca de él, dejando que lo hiciera. Porque sabía cómo era Kurt. Sabía cómo pensaba, actuaba y tal parece que lo sabía todo acerca de él.

Kurt nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable y _seguro_ como en aquel momento.

* * *

><p>Espero que le haya gustado este pequeño fic. Un motivo más por el que amo a este par.<p>

Espero sus comentarios :)


End file.
